


Faith, Hope and Chastity

by phantisma



Category: SPN/Buffy/Dollhouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-01
Updated: 2009-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:09:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean encounters a slayer in a cemetary during a hunt.  He thinks it's Faith.  Maybe he's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith, Hope and Chastity

"You always fight like a girl?" She used him for leverage, doing a back flip off his chest and landing in the perfect spot to stake the vamp Dean had just missed.

"You always barge in on other people's hunt?"

She laughed. "Is that what you call this? I thought it was amateur night in the graveyard."

Dean punched a vamp hard and grabbed the stake out her hand. "Pardon me." He rammed it into the vampire and watched him turn to dust, turning to gloat, only to get punched in the jaw hard enough he landed ass up on the ground. He rolled away from the foot that came crashing down toward where his skull had been, catching the foot and twisting. She spun in the air and came down straddling him, her leather pants creaking as she pressed him into the ground.

She tilted her head to the side as her tongue slid over her teeth. "Ought to watch your step, wouldn't want your pretty face getting all bruised." She pouted at him before she kissed him savagely.

He bucked and rolled until she was under him and he was straddling her. "Didn't know there was a slayer up here, might have blown town, left the nest to you."

Her grin was savage. "Who says I'm a slayer?"

"You sure ain't some helpless girl playing stupid in a graveyard at two in the morning."

He rubbed up against her, his cock hard with adrenaline and the sheer pleasure of watching her at work. "Good seeing you again, Faith." Just as she started writhing under him, he stood and started to walk away.

"Name's not Faith." She jumped him from behind and they went crashing to the ground, rolling until Dean was hard pressed up against a tombstone. "It's Hope."

"Right, and I'm Chastity."

"Funny name for a guy with his hand on my pussy."

She was breathing heavy and it had nothing to do with the fight, and everything to do with his hand working between her legs, rubbing her through the supple leather.

"Not on it yet, darling." Dean tried to move, but she shoved him back, opening the top of her pants and sticking Dean's hand inside.

"Is now." She rocked on his hands as he worked his fingers around, finally sinking a single one inside her. Her hands opened his belt, unzipped him and pulled his cock out.

"Damn you're hot." Dean murmured.

She gasped as he worked another finger into her, his thumb working over her clit as she rocked on him. Her hand stuttered over his cock as she came, juices soaking his fingers. With his hand still in her pants, she leaned over and took his cock in her mouth, teeth scraping lightly on her upstroke until Dean's entire being narrowed down to that sensation and he was coming on her tongue.

She pulled his hand out of her pants and stuck the two fingers that had been inside her in her mouth, sucking them clean before leaning in to kiss him, their mixed come shared like some dirty little secret before she pulled away, buttoning up her pants.

Dean was barely tucked in when she started for the cemetery gate and the black van waiting there. "See you 'round, Faith." Dean called.

She turned, grinning. "Told you, I'm Hope. I just have to go get my treatment. I'll be right back." She got into the van and the gentleman standing beside it nodded to Dean.

"You could use a treatment or twenty." Dean muttered, looking around him wondering where on earth Sam had wandered off to.


End file.
